1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety switch, more particularly to a tilt switch with an annular edge to retain contact of a conductive ball member and a conductive contact terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional upright electric equipments, such as a floor lamp, generally have an upright elongated rod for supporting a thermal-conductive member at an upper end, which tends to causing undesired tilting of the electric equipment that can lead to danger.